


The One with the Homophobic Ghost

by bracelitperson



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Case Fic, Castiel and Dean Winchester in Love, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Sam Winchester Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, The Impala (Supernatural), they really do be a family doe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:20:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22793125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bracelitperson/pseuds/bracelitperson
Summary: Dean and Castiel realize their feelings for each other after a run in with a ghost with hate for the gays.
Relationships: Castiel & Jack Kline & Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 14
Kudos: 165





	The One with the Homophobic Ghost

Dean hums along to the AC/DC song on the radio, riding Baby against the wind on some random highway. Sam was beside him, listening to a podcast probably (or Celine Dion). Cas was in the back, staring out the window and Jack was cuddled up next to him, scrolling through his phone. Dean couldn’t help but smile when he glanced at Cas in the rearview mirror. They were on their way to a case in Colorado. A ghost forcing people out of their homes. The ghost hasn’t killed anyone yet, but they can’t be too careful. Cas caught Dean smiling at him, and his eyes visibly softened and he smiled back. Dean felt his face flush and turned back to the road. He didn’t see Sam’s smirk. 

— —

They arrived and pulled into a nice looking motel near the edge of town. Jack hops out next to Sam, hands in his jacket pockets. Dean opens the door for Cas and Sam audibly rolls his eyes. Sam walks with Jack into the motel to get a room and Dean pops the trunk to grab the duffel bags. Cas stands next to him, ready to grab some bags. Dean smiles at him and he smiles back and Dean forgets what he was doing. He drowns in Cas’s ocean blue eyes, scanning the crinkles in the corner from his genuine smile. Sam and Jack walk back with keycards for the room and Dean snaps out of the trance. He quickly hands some bags to Cas and Sam scoffs loudly. 

Jack is kind of jumping a bit because he’s excited. It’s his first case with all of them. They even bought him a suit so he can go with them on interviews. They got it fitted because they had some money from pool games left over. They open the room and Dean throws his duffel on the bed. 

Cas gently lays Jack and Sam’s duffel on the little dining table in the room. Sam and Cas start setting up their laptops and books while Dean and Jack prepare to interview the couples that tried to buy the house. Dean goesinto the bathroom and changes. Jack goes right in behind him when he comes out. He goes to his bag and pulls out the only two ties he brought: a green one with white stripes or a solid blue one. He stares at them for a second.

“The green one. It brings out your eyes.” He startles when Cas pops up behind him. He whips around and sees Cas’ soft smile and melts into his eyes for a moment before snapping back to the ties.

“Thanks.” He grabs it and Cas points at tie, making a ‘give me’ gesture. Dean scoffs, but hands him the green thing. He stands as still as he can while Cas has his hands all over him. On his neck, brushing against his shirt-covered collarbone, his jaw. He represses a shudder when Cas’s knuckles brush the back of his neck as he straightens the tie.  _ It’s the only straight thing about me_, he thinks as he watches the angel walk away. 

He shakes his thought away. Jack comes out of the bathroom, clad in his new tan-colored suit. He passes his blue, thin tie to Cas so he can put it on. Cas smiles proudly and wraps it around Jack’s neck, tying the knot. Sam’s eyes are fucking sparkling from looking at the kid and Dean finds his face smiling just as widely. Cas brushes his fingers down Jack’s suit to straighten it out and moves back a bit, as if to admire his work. 

“You look great, Jack.” Jack all but melts under the praise. He smiles proudly and leaps towards Dean.

“Ready to go?” Dean grins back, giving him a slap on the shoulder.

“Sure thing, kid.” They move towards the door, slinking in goodbyes and good lucks. 

“Don’t wait up.” Dean winks at Cas and Sam tries not to scoff too loudly. Cas blushes as the door shuts.

— —

“First house. You know what to do, right?” Jack nods seriously and Dean rolls his eyes fondly. They walk up the wooden stairs on the wrap around porch and knock softly on the door. It’s a second or two before a pregnant woman opens the door, laughing at whatever someone said behind her. Her eyes are bright brown and her face looks like its smiled all her life. Her brown hair has a red streak straight through her loose ponytail and she’s glowing. Dean’s taken aback for second by all the happiness before he clears his throat. 

“I’m Jim Page and this my protégé, Robert Plant.” Jack gives a small smile and wave. Dean refrains from rolling his eyes. 

“We’re here to ask a few questions about the last house you almost bought. It says you were scheduled to sign the papers but you never showed.” She brushes a loose hair behind her ear and lets her hand holding the knob drop to her stomach. 

“Yeah, um, the house just didn’t seem right. We looked at it again and it felt... wrong.” Her heavy southern accent slurs the word wrong. Dean perks up in interest. 

“Wrong, how?” She shrugs half-heartedly, chewing her lip. 

“Who is it, babe?” A voice calls from the kitchen and the woman glances behind her. The voice was a... woman’s voice.  _ Oh_. 

“People from the real estate place, asking about the last house.” 

“Oh!” Dean hears shuffling and then a sparky young red-haired woman comes sliding towards the door. Dean smiles widely at her and she stands up straighter, calming down. She looks like Charlie, in a way. Dean likes her already. 

“Sorry, just that house is haunted.” The pregnant woman rolls her eyes fondly and shoves the woman, who must be her wife, Dean guesses by the matching wedding rings, lightly. 

“It’s not haunted.” 

“Yes, it is! Don’t act like you didn’t hear it too!” 

“Hear what?” Jack decides to chime in, eyes bright in excitement. The redhead smiles and starts waving her hands around wildly. 

“Okay, so we got there, looked like our dream home. Then boom, we hear voices. Things like “get out” and “leave” so I started looking around more and then there was goo oozing from the walls-“ 

“Babe, you’re talking crazy. It was probably just kids from the neighborhood. Some people just aren’t accepting to us.” Her southern twang sounded full of sadness as she finished her sentence. Dean gave them a sympathetic smile and Jack tilts his head.

“Why wouldn’t people like you?” The pregnant woman places a hand on Jack’s arm and beams at him.

“Aren’t you the sweetest?” Jack melts under her arm. Dean clears his throat and gives the women a smile. 

“Thank you for your time.” The women smile and wave, talking to each other as the door shuts. Dean turns and starts walking back to the Impala, but turns around when he sees Jack slowly descending the stairs. 

“Come on. What are you doing?” 

“Why wouldn’t people like them?” Dean rolls his eyes.

“Because they’re lesbians.” Jack just looked more confused. 

“But why wouldn’t people like that?” Dean stops and frowns. He hates homophobes. 

“Cause’ people think it’s against God or nature or something. It’s not. It’s perfectly fine. Some people are born to love women or men or both or neither. Just how the world works. Now get in the car, we have like 2 other couples to interview.” Jack shuffles to the car and quickly buckles up as they drive to the next address.

— —

The next couple has Jack thinking something is up with the case. Dean lets Jack knock this time. A young man answers with curly black hair and glasses, a bitter smile plastered to his face. 

“What do you want?” Dean suppresses his scowl and Jack just smiles at the guy. 

“Hi! We’re from the real estate agency you tried to buy your previous house from, the one you were scheduled to sign for. We just have a few questions about the house.” Jack says it all around a genuine smile. The guy raises his eyebrow in interest and straightens up a bit against the door. 

“Who is it, sweetheart?” The dude’s face goes a little red as a shorter man slides up. His hair is slick black and his collared shirt is light pink. 

“People from the real estate agency, asshole. They just wanna ask questions about the house. Well, the other house.” The shorter man shoves the other’s arm and hooks an arm around him.  _ Huh_, Dean thinks as he clears his throat again. 

“Well, we just wanted to ask what made you leave the house?” The couple glances at each other.

“Um...” 

“Whatever it is, we’ll believe you!” Jack chirps up and Dean holds back a facepalm. The shorter one contemplates for a moment. 

“That shit’s haunted. Like freezing temperatures, broken mirrors haunted.” 

“You felt cold spots?” Dean pipes up. The taller one answers this time.

“For sure. Half that house was a fucking freezer. I know it sounds cliché or whatever, but that cytoplasmic shit was defiantly oozing from the walls. We ran as fast as we could.” Jack nods seriously as he writes all of it down quickly in his little notepad. Dean smiles fondly and turns back to the couple wrapped in each other’s arms.

“We’ll definitely check it out. Thanks for your time.” The tall guy gives a halfhearted smile and the short one gives them a wave before kissing the other one's cheek and shutting the door. Dean couldn’t help but smile a little. 

— — 

The last couple on the list was the same. Cold spots, messages to “get out”, cytoplasm oozing from the walls. Dean and Jack come back to the motel with coffees and a dozen of donuts. Well, half a dozen after Dean demolished them in the car. Dean set the coffees and pastries on the table next to Cas and Sam, who just got back from the real estate agency and mortuary visit. Dean brushes a hand across Cas’ shoulder as he passes, giving him a smile before falling dramatically on the bed. Jack sits in an open chair around the table with Cas and Sam as they sip warm coffee. 

“It’s definitely a ghost. All the couples felt cold spots and were told to get out.” 

“Don’t forget the cytoplasm oozing from the walls.” Jack pipes up behind his sprinkled donut. Sam makes a thoughtful noise around his lid, eyebrows shooting up. 

“Easy salt and burn then.” 

“Yeah. You guys figure out who owned the house?” Cas nods around his cup and grabs a case file from the table. Dean rolls his eyes before getting up and leaning behind Cas’ shoulders. Sam tries to hide his tiny smirk. 

“Some guy named Richard Cochran.” Dean drops his head on Cas’ shoulder as he starts to laugh. Cas lets it happen, even if he was confused. After a minute, Dean began to breathe again. 

“I’m sorry-“ He wheezed, wiping tears from his eyes. 

“His name is Dick Cockran?” Sam snorts softly as Cas rolls his eyes. 

“Stop being childish, Dean. It’s  _ Cochran_. Anyways, he owned the house from 1969 to 1996.” Dean giggled at the number 69. 

“Damn, that’s a long time.” Cas nodded as he and Dean poured over the files, shifting it to Jack occasionally to explain things. 

“What does “disturbance to the neighborhood” mean?” Dean asks around a half-chewed donut. Sam scowls at his brother’s poor manners and Dean holds his hands up in apology. 

“It just says he harassed people. I don’t know how or why.” 

“Alright, where’s the body?” 

“Uhh, we don’t know.” Dean stopped his chewing. 

“What do you mean you don’t know?” 

“Well, the death certificate just says when he died. They have no clue where his body ended up. A family member got it or something and buried it privately somewhere.” Dean sighed as he inhaled the rest of his donut. 

“Okay, off to the house we go!” 

— —

They wait a little longer until nighttime. They drive up in the Impala, Aerosmith blasting from the radio. They all hop out and get the heavy-duty flashlights and salt-filled shotguns from the trunk. Sam suggests they go in pairs. 

“I’ll go with Jack. We’ll go to the backyard and look for the body.” Jack smiles and clutches the flashlight as he and Sam go around the house to the back. Dean rolls his eyes and grabs his flashlight. Cas walks up beside him, trench coat waving in the slight breeze. Dean blames the cold, night wind for making him look at Cas for the long minute it takes to get them to the front door. Dean almost crashes into the threshold and Cas holds out a hand to steady him. Dean takes it. He feels his face flush as he lets go of Cas’ hand and walks through the door. The outside of the house is suburban clean, tan walls newly painted and bushes trimmed by the real estate agency. The inside is just as clean. The walls are paneled wood and the furniture looks polished and dusted. Cas brushes against Dean’s arm as he passes, glancing around the house. Dean just shines the flashlight forwards. Cas walks in front, looking around wherever Dean shines the flashlight. 

“Cas, take the flashlight.” He tosses it to the angel and Cas fumbles before catching it in his hands. Dean gives him a smile before grabbing the EMF reader out of his jacket pocket and turning it on. The warbled beeping sound immediately starts screaming from the reader, lights going off on the tiny bulbs. 

“Well, there’s definitely a ghost.” Dean walks around the whole house, Cas trailing behind him with the flashlight. The whole time the reader is going off, never a stop in the continuous beeping and lights. Dean eventually turns it off and drops it back in his pocket. 

“Let’s go see if Dumb and Dumber found the body-“ Dean gets cut off by a glass vaseshattering on the ground, pieces splattering all over the weirdly printed rug. A hush goes over the room as they both stop breathing.

“That wasn’t you, right, Cas?” 

“That wasn’t me, Dean.” The curtains start swaying in front of the closed windows. Dean reaches for his rock salt filled shotgun right as a table crashes into his side, shoving him against the wall.

“Dean!” Dean groans loudly as Cas rushes over to help him up. He grabs Dean’s hand, pulling him up, making them only inches apart. Dean stands and stares for a second before he remembers the only weapon he brought is currently laying on the ground. He drops down and grabs it, coming up right next to the angel, causing the graze of leather and trench coat. He cocks his gun as he stands back to back with Cas, circling the room. The curtains are flailing next to the windows and the furniture slides along with the wind. The ghost’s form flickers into view. It’s a 60-year-old man wearing all dark colors, eyes sunken from old age, or just being dead. He looks livid as things  scrape across the hardwood flooring. 

The guy starts walking towards them and Dean shoots him point-blank, sounding an empty shell to knock against the hardwood. Dean cocks his gun again and hovers around Cas, turning towards him.

“Are you alright?” Cas scoffs and gives him a small smile, hands going to Dean’s forearms. 

“Am I alright? I wasn’t the one shoved against the wall. Are you okay, Dean?” Dean chuckles and nods.

“Yeah, I’m fine, angel.” They smile at each other before Sam comes crashing in through the back door, his huge body almost shredding the threshold as he clutches a shotgun. 

“Are you guys okay? I heard crashing and stuff.” 

“Yeah, there’s definitely a ghost.” As if called on, the ghost reappears in front of an upside-down turned table next to where Sam’s standing, somehow looking madder than before. He ignores Sam and goes straight for Dean and Cas again. Dean reacts quickly, shooting the ghost in the head this time. Sam cocks his head in confusion, but shakes his head after. 

“The body’s in the backyard. We dug it up and Jack should be burning it right now.” Dean scoffs as Cas swings the flashlight through the ghost that just materializes next to them, having no regard for Sam.  _ Which is a surprise with how much space he takes up_, Dean thinks as he reloads his shotgun. Dean huffs as he cocks it.

“Then why is the ghost still here?” 

“There was... more than one body.” Dean and Cas’ heads both shoot up to look at Sam.

“What do you mean more than one body?”

“Well, there was more than one marked grave and none of them have names so we’re working on it.” 

“How many?” Sam shuffles for a minute. 

“6, give or take.”

“6? That’s gonna take hours to dig up!” 

“Well, hopefully it’s one of the first ones.” Dean sighs heavily before falling against the wall. Cas reaches a hand out on his arm. The ghost reappears again, but Dean notices a second too late.

“Dean!” Cas notices immediately and throws a table at the ghost, but not before Dean’s slammed into a wall. The ghost just flickers angrily before Sam throws the shotgun into Cas’ hand. Cas pounds him with 3 shots before he disappears again. Cas helps Dean up again, stabilizing him as he wobbles on his feet. 

“We gotta stop doing that.” He jokes as he holds his head and leans heavily on Cas to stand. The ghost appears again and starts going towards Dean. Before Cas gets to react, he blazes into flames. Dean sighs in relief. 

“Yay.” He says right before slumping against the angel holding him up and promptly passing out. Jack walks in shortly after, smiling with a lighter clutched in his fist. 

“Did we win?” Cas glances up from Dean’s dead weight drooping against his side as Sam rushes over to help carry him. 

“Yeah, we did.” 

— — 

Dean wakes up shortly after in the backseat on the Impala, tucked into Cas’ side. He looks up at Cas, head turned towards the window watching the trees flash by. His blue eyes shine against occasional street lamps. Dean just closes his eyes again and snuggles a little  closer into Cas’ side. When they arrive at the motel again, Dean tries to wipe the frown that he feels form on his face. Cas nudges him gently as Sam and Jack get out of Baby. 

“Dean, we’re back. Is your head feeling alright?” Dean groans lowly for effect and sits up. Then he groans again less for effect. Cas grabs a plastic bag and takes a bottle of water and aspirin out of it. Dean gives him an appreciative smile before grabbing and downing them. 

“Thanks, Cas. I probably would’ve been toast if you weren’t there.” 

“How would you have been cooked bread if I wasn’t there?” Dean laughs loudly, echoing off the Impala ceiling. He ignores the ache in his head. 

“It means I would have been worse without you. Sometimes I forgot you’re an angel, angel.” Cas gives him a smirk. 

“It seems things always get done better when I’m around.” Dean shoves him playfully before opening his car door. 

“I can’t even argue.” Cas smiles proudly as he climbs smoothly out of the Impala and goes to Dean’s side. He helps Dean to the door, even if they both know it’s unnecessary. Sam lets them in and helps Dean to his bed. 

“Cas, can you go get us some food from somewhere? I’m starving.” Cas nods and goes to grab the credit card from one of the duffles. 

“Where?” 

“Burgers. Pie” Dean mumbles from behind the hand covering his face as he lays across the bed. Jack comes from the other side of the room to Cas’ side.

“Can I come?”

“Sure.”

“Get something healthy!” Dean rolls his eyes behind his arm as the door clicks shut. He hears Sam sit down on his bed and open his laptop. The various clicking and keyboard sounds distracting Dean from sleep.  _Well, if it’s a concussion then I guess I should be thanking him_.  Dean scoffs mentally.  He wishes.

”Dean?“

“Yeah?” Dean can hear the gruffness in own his voice.

“Wasn’t it weird that the ghost completely ignored me?” Dean feels his eyebrows raise up behind his forearm.

“Yeah, what was that? Favoritism?” Dean half scoffs, half laughs at his own lame joke. 

“You remember when you went on interviews?” 

“Yeah, that was literally yesterday.”

“Well, I don’t know how hard you hit your head. Anyway, Jack mentioned all the couples were gay.” 

“So?” Dean isn’t seeing the point of this. 

“So get this, when I was doing research, I realized he was disturbing people with all his anti-gay protests. He was a heavy Christian and the neighborhood was very open. He would go around the town with signs and a megaphone until people threw things or hosed him down with garden hoses or called the cops. Shit, he even died in a fight. It just seems the ghost only goes after gay people. And, well, if it completely ignored me and went straight for you two-“ Dean’s thoughts stop. 

“Shut up.” He can feel Sam’s smirk. 

“Dean, I think I may have formulated a possible explanation for-“ 

“Shut your face!” Dean scowls at Sam’s wild giggling. 

“I need air.” Sam just keeps laughing. Dean huffs out into the cold night air as he slams the door, shutting out Sam’s idiotic laughter. 

The ghost was just a ghost. It probably had nothing to do with gay people. Dean frowned when he thought about it. Thinking always makes things worse. All the couples were gay and the guy did only go after him and Cas. But Cas wasn’t gay. _Neither am I,_ he thinks quickly before shutting it down just as fast. _That’s a fucking lie. _ Dean runs his hands through his hair and breathes in. It doesn’t make sense because Cas isn’t gay, is he? He’s never really had a preference. He’s kissed a few women before and Dean represses his full body shudder when he thinks of Meg and that abandoned warehouse. Dean gets shook from his thoughts from the familiar sound of Baby’s engine roaring into the motel parking lot. Dean gives them a wave as the two angels get out of the car, greasy food bags and drinks in hand. Jack goes inside with a clap on his shoulder from Dean. Cas approaches him with a soft, concerning smile.

“Are you feeling better, Dean?” Dean gives a grin and grabs the bag from him.

“I will be after I eat, angel. Come on.” He walks him inside to an already half set table. Sam and Jack are already sitting and passing things around. Dean pulls out Cas’ chair for him and sits down next to him, grabbing at the bag he brought in and already stealing some of Sam’s fries. They all dig in, burgers wrapped in foil and fry containers passed around the table. 

“None of this is healthy.” 

“There’s lettuce on it, what more do you want?” Sam rolls his eyes as he bites into his burger. Dean smirks because he knows Sam likes it with the way he’s shoving it down. Jack eats like a normal person and Cas doesn’t eat anything before Dean offers him some of his burger. He passes it to him and Cas takes a tentative bite. He takes another bite before Dean takes it back with a laugh and tears it in half to share with Cas. 

There’s another straw in his drink and half of his fries are in his friend’s mouth as he tries not to choke as he laughs. After they’re all talked and laughed out, Sam retires to bed and Jack goes to watch TV. Dean takes a six-pack outside and hops onto the trunk of the Impala, music playing softly from Baby’s speakers. He sips, not really wanted to get drunk but enjoying the familiarity of the taste. Maybe it’s time he does something about Cas. He came to term long ago about his sexuality. The only problem is... he can’t even think of one. He smiles around the glass and glances back at the motel room, the TV lighting up the inside through the curtained window. Dean closes his eyes with his lips wrapped around the tip of the bottle.  _Cas, can you come out here for a second?_ After a minute, Cas walks out of the room, shutting the door carefully behind him. 

“Hello, Dean.” Dean can’t help the wide grin that forms from hearing Cas’ gravely voice say his name. 

“Hey, angel, hop up here.” He pats the trunk next to him lightly, dorky grin shining off his face. Cas jumps up next to him, trench coat bunching up around his waist as Dean hands him a beer. 

“Cas, did you notice how the, uh, ghost was ignoring Sam and going after us?” Dean makes eye contact and Cas nods softly. 

“I figured it was because I was an angel. Is there another reason?” Dean scoffs quietly before taking another sip of his beer.

“Yeah, the ghost is homophobic.” 

“Oh.”

“Yeah.”

“But you’re not gay?” Dean chews his lip timidly, picking at the label on his bottle. 

“I’m bisexual, actually. You’re not, are you?” 

“Well, Dean, I can’t technically be gay because I don’t have a gender. I don’t really have a preference gender-wise. I do have a preference person wise.” Dean picks up his head and looks at Cas, grinning wildly. 

“Who?” 

“Well, I suppose I’m gay for you.” Dean laughs loudly and Cas all but melts from the streetlights making Dean’s green eyes sparkle and his laugh lines accent his freckles. Once Dean calms down, he grabs Cas’ hand in his against the cold metal of the trunk. He smiles at Cas, who’s face is flushed from the confession or the cold wind. 

“I, uh, love you, Cas.” Cas beams, teeth indenting his lip from his huge smile. He pulls Dean towards him and kisses him straight on the lips, hands bound across his cheeks. Dean yelps in surprise before falling into the kiss, trailing one hand up to hold Cas’ face. They kiss in the streetlight on top of the Impala, beers gathering condensation on the smooth metal of the trunk. They have to pull away not a minute later from their big smiles.

“I love you too, Dean.” They kiss and talk for the remainder of the night, having to relocate to Baby after an hour too long. Dean is shivering and Cas has to grab an old blanket from the trunk. Dean snuggles into Cas’ side as Cas wraps the blanket around them. They keep talking and Cas plays with Dean’s hair until he slowly falls asleep against his shoulder. Cas watches him for a while, all happy and dozy in the soft morning light. Cas closes his eyes to bask in the happiness of it all. Sam doesn’t say a thing when he finds them later that morning, wrapped so tightly you can’t tell who is who in the backseat of the Impala. He does take a picture and texts it to all their friends. 

“I love ghosts,” Sam mutters underneath his breath before going inside to show Jack the photos. 

**Author's Note:**

> welcome back to me writing half delirious again! best stuff always comes out of sleep deprivation. but i saw this on tumblr and i thought that has opportunity to be cute and funny as hell. so hope you enjoy!


End file.
